The Story of Six and Nine
by Books Changed Me
Summary: Six hates Nine. He's arrogant, conceited, and thinks he's the strongest Garde. WRONG. During their frequent fights, things start changing, and Six and Nine turn out to not be made of steel after all. When Nine finally discovers a weakness in her, it's on, because Six will not rest until she figures out HIS weaknesses, yet love is weird, and it pops up at the strangest times.
1. Chapter 1

"That's their fourth time this week," Eight mutters as I drive another punch into Nine's gut. He groans and grabs my wrist, flipping me.

I land flat on my back. I wince, but I get up. Anything to beat Nine. I dodge another one of his punches, hook my leg from behind his knees and bring him to the floor.

"Six, Nine, come on," I hear John say. "Isn't that enough?"

I kick at Nine's side, and he swiftly stands back up afterwards. He kicks at my rib, and I manage not to grimace because of the pain. He punches me and splits my lip, but I punch him in the jaw just after that.

"Guys!"

It's Ella's pleading voice. I hesitate for a moment. I'm really protective of Ella, and she sounds so sad I want to stop, just for her.

My hesitation costs me. Nine grasps my wrists, throwing me off-balance and pins me to the floor. "You about done there, Sweetheart?" He says. I'm panting, and his grip is hard.

"Never," I breath. I use my full force and raise my arms. We roll over, so this time, I'm the one pinning him. I dig my knee into his stomach and press the back of my arm against his neck. Nine lets out a choking sound.

"Okay. That's it, Six," Marina says. "You win this time. Can we all go have lunch now?"

"Fine," I say. I push myself up, straightening my shirt. I turn to Nine, who is in the process of standing up. "That ought to teach you, asshole. I'm the strongest Loric here."

"Don't call him that in front of Ella!" Marina says.

Ella rolls her eyes. "I'm eleven. Not eight."

"Of course, you're not. _I'm _Eight," Eight says. I roll my eyes. Way to be corny.

Distracted by Eight's cheesy humor, I'm taken aback when Nine pulls me by the hair and punches me in the jaw. "I'm not done yet, Sweetheart," he says, still holding on to my hair. "I'm the best Loric. You can't beat me. I can fight you until you die of exhaustion."

I glare at him. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," I challenge.

John steps in between us. "Ohh-kay, we're done here," he says. "No more fighting."

Nine lets go of my hair. We both cross our arms. "Fine," we huff, our voices overlapping.

"Let's go have some lunch," Eight says. "I'm starving."

.

Nine takes us to some sort of fast-food restaurant. John is walking with his arm around Sarah (no comment), Marina and Eight are walking together, whispering silently, I walk next to Ella, and BK is trotting alongside Nine.

Ugh Nine.

Don't get me started on him. He's a conceited, arrogant, brat who's ungrateful for his luxurious life when I had to move every few months, rotating from one beat up house to another. He thinks he can walk in and claim himself as the strongest Loric? Think again, Nine.

You didn't suffer the way I did. (**A/N** **We know that Nine DID suffer, but Six doesn't know anything about his hard time in the cave.) **You didn't singlehandedly fight an entire Mog army, kill them all and then fight Setrakus Ra one-on-one.

Nine is an asshole. He keeps looking down on me, calling me sweetheart. He thinks he's so much better.

A couple of weeks ago, we fought in front of the rest of the Garde and Sarah, and he won by sheer luck. The same day, I challenged him again, and I won. He doesn't let me use my legacies, and he doesn't use his. It's simple combat, and naturally, I'm better than –

I step on something squishy.

I jump back, and when I see what I stepped on, I scream –a loud shrilling shriek. People stare at me. All of the Garde spin around, alarmed. They probably thought I saw a Mog, but then again, Mogs don't make me scream. They don't scare me.

I step behind Ella fearfully.

John's head is whipping around. "Six," he says. "Six, what's wrong? What did you see?"

I bite my lip. I point to the thing I stepped on. "Kill it," I say. "It's not dead. Someone kill it!"

People keep staring at us.

Nine bursts into fits of laughter. "The oh-so-great fearless Six, the Six who claimed was stronger than me, is scared of – of _slugs?"_ He keeps laughing.

Sarah raises an eyebrow. Eight's face is unreadable. Marina smiles at me, as if it's okay to be afraid of such a silly thing. Ella pats my arm. John looks at BK and says, "Kill it for Six."

BK starts to move towards the slug, but Nine says, "Stop." He looks at BK, communicating with him.

Bernie Kosar shape-shifts into another slug. I shriek and turn away from the sight, panting. "Nine," Eight says. "Not funny."

"It's clear, Six," John says. "BK changed back to a dog and killed it."

I turn around cautiously. It's gone, and Bernie Kosar is in dog form. I straighten myself. Nine is smirking at me.

I walk behind a telephone box and open the bag I have with me. We all have bags with extra supplies, weapons, and clothes, in case we have to make a run for it. I take out a pair of sneakers. The rest of the Garde and Sarah watch me as I take off my current sneakers. Making sure that no other strangers are watching, I use my element-controlling legacy to light the old shoes on fire.

I put on the new sneakers and walk back over to the others. "What?" I say. "I'm not gonna wear shoes that have slug slime on them." I give an involuntary shudder.

When we start walking again, I realize what just happened. I did something I've been avoiding ever since the fights with Nine started.

I just revealed to Nine one of my weaknesses.

Crap.

.

**A/N: So this is my first fan-fiction. I love the Lorien Legacies (Fall of Five comes out today!) And I just can't get this ship (Six/Nine) out of my head. Please leave a review, telling me what you thought of this first chapter. Oh and if you know any Six/Nine fan-fics, please leave a link in the reviews as well. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! This is post- Rise of Nine, and since I won't be reading the Fall of Five for another three weeks, I'm keeping it that way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It all belongs to Pittacus Lore (James Frey & Jobie Hughes). I only own the plot of this fan-fiction.**

I stare at Nine training Ella with disgust. I asked him to let me take over a few times, and he kept answering with, "It's okay sweetheart. We wouldn't want a slug popping up making you accidentally hurt Ella." I finally gave up after like the fifth time. I'm not going to beg Nine.

"Would you stop looking at Nine like you're going to kill him? How can we battle the Mogs if you two don't agree on anything?" John asks from beside me. He, Eight, and I are lying down, lifting weights across the room.

I exhale as I lift the biggest one I found in Nine's private gym. Somehow, it agitates me that it's all Nine's stuff we're using. I look at John, who is on my right. "Doesn't he annoy you? Do you never feel like you want to rip out his guts?"

Ever since John and Sarah got back together, our conversations haven't been very lengthy. I mean, what do you expect after you tell a guy you like him, he tells you he likes you back, and then you kiss him?

Then again, he did tell me he loves Sarah, and he probably does, so then silly me went ahead and said I like Sam. I do. I do like Sam, but as a close friend. I'm not prejudiced, but I don't see myself with anyone other than a Loric.

"When we were on our own with BK," John says. "Nine and I did fight twice, and I did find him annoying, but we both realized there's a bigger enemy. I'm actually surprised Nine is keeping this going. He wants to defeat the Mogs as soon as possible."

I set the heavy dumbbell down and sit up, glaring at John. "Are you implying that I don't want to kill the Mogs just as much as all of you?"

"Six," John says, exasperated.

"Don't 'Six' me!" I exclaim. "Is anyone actually with me on this?"

Eight breathes heavily on John's other side before setting down his own dumbbell and saying, "I'm sorry, Six, but I'm with neither of you. What you and Nine are doing is so silly."

I stand up and walk out of the gym, passing by Marina on a treadmill and Nine training Ella. "Watch out, Six," Nine says. "You don't want the slugs to kill you."

I clench my fists, stopping with a halt. I walk over to Nine and grab him by the shirt. "I'm not afraid of all slugs," I say. "Because the one in front of me right now doesn't scare me one bit."

Okay, that sounded way better in my head.

I let Nine go and stalk out of the gym, making my way towards the elevator, and leaving the building unarmed.

.

**Nine's POV**

It' around Nine pm, and Six still hasn't come back.

"You think she got caught?" Marina asks worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about her," I say, pretending to look bored. It's not like I wasn't worried either. Six can be the most enraging girl ever. I have seriously never met anyone like her.

I fight her not because I want to see who's better, but because I want to see if there's a limit to her determination. I taunt her using her fear of slugs because she just needs to be reminded that she's not invulnerable, and maybe, just maybe, I'm trying to tell myself that.

"I think we should go look for her," Four says.

Just then, the elevator dings. Six steps in, flanked by a man and a teenager. Everyone stands up in alarm, but then Four realizes that the teenager is his long lost friend, Sam.

"Look who I found," Six says, grinning.

"Sam!" Four exclaims. "Is that your dad."

Sam nods, smiling. "We would've never guessed that you'd be so openly hiding in plain sight, but I understand now. Very smart," he says. Of course, Sandor was a genius. "But then I saw someone punching a tree, and my first thought was Six because who else would punch a tree? The blonde hair confused me, but when she turned around, it was her." Six smiles, something that has become very scarce ever since Dulce.

After some introductions and pleasantries, Four announces that he's going to show Sam around.

"I'll do it," Six suggests. Four gives her a strange look. Maybe jealousy? When we were on our own, Four's voice sounded different when he spoke about Sarah, yet the same thing happened when he spoke about Six. Could it be he has feelings for her too?

"No. It's okay. I want to talk to Sam," Four says. Six huffs.

"Suddenly jealous of Johnny spending time with Sam?" I taunt after Sam and Four disappear down the hall. Sam's dad, Malcolm Goode, raises an eyebrow. Six glares at me. Of course, anything we say indicating that Six actually has feelings and cares for people pisses her off, and usually everyone avoids saying anything. Except me.

Taunting Six is so tempting sometimes because I know she has feelings, and she has weaknesses. I know she's not made of steel.

I just wish she doesn't know the same thing about me.

…

…

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter I meant to contrast all the anger Six feels towards Nine by showing that Nine doesn't really hate her. He just wants to see how strong she is. He wants to see if she would really try to end this feud or not.**

**Yeah, just thought I cleared that up in case I didn't make Nine's motives that clear. **

**Please review with thoughts and suggestions! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I'm not even going to mention the emotional trauma I experienced because of the Fall of Five. (Am I the only one who noticed Six throwing Nine over her shoulder at the end? :D )

.

.

*SIX'S POV*

I dodge one blow but let Sam get the next one. I pretend to miss kicking his ribs. I can't let out all my strength at him. He's just a human, right?

"Wow someone's improved," I say, smiling at him. Sam laughs as he dodges another punch.

He grasps my wrists and pins me against the Lecture Hall's wall. He smiles at me. "I win?" he asks before slowly starting to lean in, and I don't know what I'm doing, or why I was going easy on him in the first place, but I find myself leaning closer too, and our lips meet for a split second before someone laughs a little too loudly. Sam lets go of me and spins around, his eyes averting from one corner to the other. No one.

Then I see him. He's on the roof, standing upside down. He jumps. "Nine," I say through gritted teeth. "How long have you been there, you asshole?"

"Since before you came in," he says, a bored expression shaping his features, but then he smirks. "It's cute how you're basically just standing there to go easy on him."

"I wasn't going easy on him," I lie, biting my lip nervously.

Sam starts speaking, "Six, what –

"Clearly, she was going easy on you, Sammy," Nine butts in, rolling his eyes. "It's all really sweet." He gives me a malicious grin. "I didn't know you liked humans so much, _Six._" I resist the urge to shudder at the way he says my name. "Do you know, human boy, what happens when we win and find our ship? Do you know how she's going to have to dump you and leave you behind to go back to her planet?"

Sam turns to me, a strange expression on his face when he says, "I'm so sorry, Six. I know you've got an intergalactic war and all, and I'm just a puny human. You're better off with a Loric. Just forget this ever happened." He stalks out of the Lecture Hall. Better off with a Loric? John is with Sarah, Eight is with Marina, I'm not sure Five is a boy, and Nine is Nine.

When Sam disappears, I round on Nine. "What is your problem?" I yell. "Why don't you just stay out of my business? I really like Sam. Why do you have to ruin everything for me?"

Nine stares at me. "You really like Sam?" he asks. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure you're not just _trying_ to like him because Four is taken and you really want to show him that you don't need him?" I glare at him. I open my mouth to argue, but then I close it because he's right. I don't really like Sam that way.

So I just punch him in the jaw.

Nine stumbles back, taken by surprise. I expect him to fight me or something but he just looks at me and says, "I did this for your own good, you know."

I laugh. "For my own good? Because we're such good friends and you wish nothing but the best of me, right?" I say sardonically. "You don't want what's best for me. You want me dead."

*NINE'S POV*

I stare at her as Six turns around and exits the Lecture Hall, her last sentence hanging in the air. She thinks I want her dead.

I don't, Six. I really, really don't.

*SIX'S POV*

That night, I'm sitting on the floor in a circle with Eight, Marina, Ella, Sam John and Sarah in the living room. Things are kind of awkward between me and Sam. Nine walks in and plops down next to Eight.

"What's with the circle?" he asks.

"Sarah suggested we play Truth or Dare," Eight answers.

"Never heard of it," Nine says.

"Considering most of you didn't, you Lorics need to socialize more," Sarah says.

"Yeah," I say. "But the whole intergalactic war thing is kind of distracting at the moment."

"Oh come on!" Sarah says. "A little fun won't hurt."

After I reluctantly agree, Sarah gives Nine a brief explanation of the game –not that there's much to explain.

"I'll start," she says, spinning the bottle. "Ella, you ask Eight."

Ella smiles at Eight before asking. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Coward," I huff. He rolls his eyes.

"What is the corniest thing you always wanted to say?" Ella asks. Wow. Considering Eight is the corniest person in the world, this is going to be hard.

"I always wanted to say, 'It's Me pm.'" Eight answers grinning. Marina laughs.

Ella spins the bottle. Nine's turn to ask John. He picks Dare. "Hmm," Nine says. "I dare you to give me a swollen jaw." Typical Nine dare.

"You asked for it," John says before they both stand up, and John repeatedly punches while Nine tries to dodge. After like five minutes of fighting (way less than it would have taken me), Nine has a swollen jaw. He's grinning. "See? Let me heal you."

After a few more silly and random Truths and Dares, Sarah has to ask me. "Dare," I pick. Sarah thinks for a moment.

"I dare you to make out with Nine," she says. My jaw falls open. Everyone is silent. Nine is staring at her.

"Um. What?" I ask. Sam is staring at me.

"Rules are rules," Sarah says. "You have to do it." The whole idea freaks me out. Me? Making out with Nine? No way. "Come on."

"I guess one kiss won't hurt," Nine says. I take a deep breathe. Slowly, with everyone staring at me, I get up from my spot and walk over to where Nine is sitting. He awkwardly shifts. Sarah is smirking.

Okay, the faster, the less awkward it will be. I hope.

I put my hands on Nine's neck and let our lips crash. It's weird, at first, but then his arms snake around my waist and he pulls me deeper in, and our lips move in sync, and I just can't comprehend what's going on.

Everyone around us fades away. There is no one with us, and our lips move together. My hands leave his neck and I tangle my fingers in his hair. We couldn't possibly be any closer. We kiss again and again and again, and there's something going on. The kiss becomes more and more aggressive, just like all of our fights, all the times we quarreled in the gym and the Lecture Hall. We're battling to see who can overwhelm the other more, and we're both winning because we both kiss with a certain intensity that can only be related to battle.

The fight proceeds and when we both realize that neither is winning, the intensity fades, we both slow down, and we break apart.

*NINE'S POV*

What.

Just.

Happened.

.

.

**So… how was it? Please write down your thoughts in a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I stare out my window.

After Sarah's not-so-fun dare, we played for a while, but then everyone got bored because the truths became silly and the dares became mildly interesting. I guess nothing tops having the two most badass Garde who hate each other make out in front of everyone, and the tension was too thick. Soon enough, Sarah and John went back to their room, and Marina and Eight got lost in their own world, so I excused myself. I tried not to make it awkward. Nine was too busy talking to Ella to notice. What now? Are we really going to fight and argue again, like it never happened?

I drum my fingers against the window pane, staring out into the now dark sky. A storm is about to start raging outside. Reluctantly, I make it stop. There's no need to start a storm right now. Maybe a walk will do me good.

I close the window and exit my room, running into Sam. He stares at me, incredulous. "Nine?" he says. It's in the form of a question, so I play dumb.

"What about him?" I say. "Is he being an asshole? Should I duel him again?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Six," he says. "It doesn't suit you."

"Is this the part where the girl falls in love with the guy for calling her smart, and then they kiss and live a life worthy of the movies?" I say.

"No, because the girl was already kissing the guy who is ten times better than the dude who called her smart," Sam says.

"Because it was a dare."

"You looked like you enjoyed it."

"You're the one who almost kissed me and then said we're better off not being together."

"Because we're not."

"So I'm not seeing the problem here."

"When I said you deserve a Loric, I meant John. Not Nine."

"Why is this about Nine, anyway? It was just one kiss. I'll still work hard every day to be better than him," I say but not without adding. "Which I already am."

"You and Nine, you're too similar to actually be together," Sam says.

"Who the hell said we're going to be together? It was one. Damn. Kiss."

I push past him. He's ridiculous.

When I'm in the elevator, I stare at the burn marks on the floor, a result of John and Nine's fight a while ago. They're actually _friends _now. John says he used to find Nine an asshole, but then he realized that the asshole image is a wall he built around him to keep everyone out. I guess it's kind of the same for me. I'm still amazingly badass, thank you very much, but maybe there's a side to me that I barely know any more, the side only Katarina knew.

The last thing Sam said sticks in my mind like glue. _You're too similar to be together. _Similar? Nine and I? Okay, I get that we're both really into this war, and we're both value our dignity. We're both leaders, and we'd both fight until we die for Lorien. We're too busy with this war to actually worry about relationships. Hopefully, I will keep saying that for a while and not turn into some sappy love-driven girl.

Well, there's also the fact that Nine and I are seriously awesome warriors.

But I think the similarities end there.

Did Nine move from one beat up shack to the other? No, he lived in a lavish penthouse. Did he watch his Cepan get tortured? There's a question mark on that. He said Sandor was killed, but he never elaborated on what happened in that cave. I don't know. I doubt Nine suffered the way I did.

Then again, his walls… Would he have such a tough shell had he not suffered? I would know. We build up walls because we can't bear it if anyone was ever let in because our wounds will be reopened. Maybe we're kind of similar. Yeah, we are. That's why we're constantly at each other's throats.

Because of my over thinking, I didn't realize I was out of the building. I don't know where my legs really took me, so I keep walking.

Suddenly, I hear a cry of pain. I know that voice. Nine. Shit.

"Mogs," I breathe, turning invisible. Of course, he went on a walk too.

I move in the direction where the sound came from. It's an alley. I stare at the scene playing out in front of me. Nine is pressed up against the wall at the end of the alley. Is he seriously overpowered by five humans? They look like they're in their early thirties, and all five of the men are crowded around him. Blood is gushing out of his head. They must've hit him with something.

"C'mon," the guy standing closer to Nine says. "You gotta have something. Credit card, cash, anything?"

So they want money. They're not allied with the Mogs or anything. Nine shakes his head, in a daze. He weakly touches the gash on his head. The guy closest to him slips a knife out of his pocket and stabs Nine in the leg. He yelps in pain. I fight back a scream. We didn't go through what happened in Dulce only to have our second strongest Garde killed by a human gang.

I turn visible. "What do you think you're doing?" I say confidently. All five guys spin around. Nine looks up from the ground.

The guy who stabbed Nine laughs and steps over to me. He looks me up and down. "Is this your bitch?" he asks Nine, laughing. "I bet we can put 'er to some use." He tried slapping my ass, but I grab his wrist and flip him over.

"Don't touch me," I warn him. He groans in pain. I spring forward, punching another guy in the jaw. I elbow him in the gut. He stumbles back due to my Loric strength. I jump onto a third's back. He falls down, and I step on him. I hear a crack. He broke something. Good.

The fourth and fifth stare at me in fear. I grab them by their shirts at the same time, lifting them off the ground with my strength, and I slam them together. They both fall unconscious. I took them all by surprise.

The one I punched in the gut stands up, so I easily lift him and throw him towards the first guy. That ought to take care of them both. Four are unconscious. I peer at the one with the broken back. He winces. I kick him and he rolls over to the others. His eyes roll back into his head.

I walk over to Nine, who is barely sustaining himself against the wall. "Come on," I say. "John or Marina will heal you." I throw his arm over my shoulder and check to see if I can help him walk. He stares at the ground ashamed. The wound in his head is starting to worry me.

I turn us both invisible, and with me supporting him, we use Superspeed to go back to the penthouse.

.

.

**So how was it? I don't know I'm really conscious about what I write, so please review.**

**Also, if you like Nix, would you mind checking out my Nix one shots?**

** .**

**/s/9653394/1/Weakness (Summary: Even the strongest have weaknesses, and Nine just realized what his biggest one is.) This one is the shortest and kinda cheesy. :p yeah **

** .**

**/s/9688587/1/Lake (Summary: One minute, Nine is emotional, the next, he's back to his flirtatious self. Apparently, he has nothing to do than confusing Six.) This one is one of my more happy/fluffy one shots. **

** .**

**/s/9688086/1/Sacrifice (Summary: A fresh scar burns itself into my leg. It dawns on me that it's either Nine, Six, or the missing Five. Marina screams as she clutches her leg. Eight gasps. Someone is dead." Warning: Character death.) This one starts with like a paragraph from John's POV and then it switches to Six/Nine. Notice the warning tho. **

** .**

**/s/9663891/1/Power-Outage (Summary: Six wakes up in the middle of the night to a power outage, but then she finds Nine sleeping by her bed. What on Earth and Lorien could he be doing there?) Yeah not much to say about this one but I personally like it. I don't know about you ;p**

**.**

**Yeah so those ^ were the links and summaries to my four Nix one shots. Again, please leave a review. It pushes me to write more. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know a lot of you got confused and thought that I portrayed Nine as weak. I didn't mean to. Hopefully this chapter clears things up a bit as it is in Nine's POV.**

**.**

**.**

*Nine's POV*

I feel like shit. I can't believe I let those _humans _do this to me, and then be even more humiliated when Six showed up and just took them all down without lifting a finger. I feel worse than shit.

After complaining about all of this to John, who is, for some reason _hovering _in my room, he says, "Well, you can't blame Six for being Six. Do you want her to, I don't know, _die_ while trying to save you?"

"I don't want her saving me in the first place!" I exclaim. "I can't believe I didn't notice them behind me until they hit me on the head with a metal rod stick thing. And then I was all woozy like a second grade nerd who just got beat up for lunch money. And then I just stood there and did nothing as they crowded around me. I didn't even punch them properly! It was like some wobbly crap punch thing."

"You were, as you call it, 'woozy'," John says, sighing exasperatedly. "You had been hit in the head with a metal rod, and blood was everywhere, you expect your fighting skills to be top?"

"They shouldn't have got me in the first place. I'm _Nine, _dude," I say. "And Six, of all people, Six, my one and only rival, _Six, _comes and kicks ass and saves my ass."

John shakes his head. "Well, she kind of owes it to you. She _was _the reason they got you," he says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Well, you were obviously too immersed in your thoughts about her and that, um, _heated, _make out session that you weren't really focusing on your surroundings," John explains.

I stare at him.

And then I stare at him some more.

Finally, I say, "Can you tell her to come? I need to talk to her." John shrugs and exits the room. Anyway, how does he feel about this? Wasn't he the one caught in a movie-worthy love triangle?

The door creaks open as Six cautiously walks in. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and she looks like she was having a deep thinking-spree just now. "You wanted to talk to me?" she asks, sitting on a chair. I sit up in my bed and face her.

"Okay, first, thanks," I say, but not without adding, "This just sounds wrong."

"It was nothing," Six says, ignoring my last comment. "It was okay, really."

"About what happened prior to the whole me-suddenly-becoming-a-weak-piece-of-crap incident," I start. "I think we should just forget about it."

"I see no reason why we shouldn't," Six agrees. "I mean, it was one kiss, and Sarah says that things like that always happen in Truth or Dare."

"I was thinking about the whole thing when the guys snuck up behind me and hit me." I touch the spot on my head where my wound used to be before John healed it. "It was distracting. I think it's for the best that we go back to the way we were. We both know that we don't get along very well, so there's absolutely no way we can actually get together." I laugh nervously. "So let's just forget about it, that way, I'll be back to my normal, good-looking, badass self, and you'll be your not-as-good-looking, not-as-badass self too."

Six stands up, walks over to me, and punches me. "Isn't that what you wanted?" she asks. "For things to go back the way they were between us?"

I grin, leaping up and tackling her, pinning her down. "Ready for a whole new level, sweetheart?" I ask.

Six smirks. "You bet," she says. "Gym first."

So we race to the gym, with me winning, and then we duel. We kick, we punch, we battle. The others all soon enough come to the gym and find us, the same Six and Nine fighting, as if we never kissed, as if I didn't go through the most cowardly thing in my life yesterday. It all seems so normal. But one thing's changed. No, Six isn't actually going easy on me to give me a confidence boost, the way she did with Sam. She'd rather die before doing that. She actually presses me forward, but the thing that's changed is that we're both really smiling right now. You can even say there was a few laughs during the thing. Something's not the same.

Six is smiling when I flip her over, and she laughs when she hits the ground, but it's the same competitiveness. It's just the smiling, not amused-smirking, not mischievous grins, but actual genuine smiles, as if we're having fun for a change, and not fighting because we despise each other.

The fight ends when I managed the overpower Six while we were wrestling. I stand up and outstretch my hand. She doesn't take it, and stands up on her own, but she's smiling like crazy. "Good fight," I say.

"You too," she says and then adds, "You're not weak, you know. You never were. You were just distracted. That's why it's for the best that we push the kiss behind us, so we can stay focused on the war."

"We're the two most badass Garde, you know," I say.

"We're exactly alike, Nine," Six replied. "We're just too busy to notice."

The others heard none of that last part, so Six casually walks over to Marina, as if she didn't just set my head on fire. Focus, Nine, focus. There's a war. No time to be thinking of a girl now.

.

Eavesdropping is the rudest thing in the world, but I just can't help it. The girl is driving me insane. I have to listen. I have to. I lean in against her room's door.

"I would've been all for a relationship yesterday," I hear Six say. "As in yesterday morning, before all the other crap that went down yesterday. But you said I shouldn't date a human. Sam, make up your mind."

"I know, I know," Sam says. "I was stupid, but seeing you kiss Nine, and then act happy while you were fighting him today, it tore me apart. I'm sorry. I really want to be with you."

I can hear Six sigh. "I learned more from Nine's 'incident', if you want to put it like that, than he did," she says. "He was distracted by our kiss when the humans got him. I don't want to be distracted. I'm fighting an intergalactic war, Sam. I realized that I have no time for a boyfriend."

"What about Marina and Eight? They're together. And John and Sarah?" I hear Sam explain pleadingly.

"John and Sarah are different. They're delusional. What happens when we win? And trust me, we will. Will she go to Lorien with us? Will she stay with her family? Will she make _him _stay. I bet Nine would kill John if he veer said he wants to stay on Earth for Sarah. And I'd help Nine do it," Six says. "Marina and Eight are both Lorics. They're fighting the same war. I know you say you're in it too, but it's just the same. When we go back to Lorien, both of them are coming, and I bet that soon enough we'll have little Marina-Eight babies running around the planet."

"So you're saying you'd date a Loric because you'd go back to Lorien together?" Sam asks.

"Maybe," Six says. "We have the same priorities, but there's no one to actually date. You know, John and Eight are taken, and Nine is well, Nine, and I got a bad feeling about Five even though we're not really sure if he's a guy."

I back away from the door.

_Nine, is well, Nine._

The walls build up all around me again. Today was the last time Six and I smiled during a fight. And after what I heard, I doubt I'll ever be distracted by her again.

No matter how much I enjoyed the kiss.

.

.

**So, so, how was it? Better than the last? Does it clear anything up? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the week long wait. I finally got time to write today, but I ended up writing a Nix one shot instead of a new chapter, but here, now I'm writing. **

**You're going to have to excuse my lateness in updating these few weeks because I have a billion tests to cram for and I'm wrapping up the final chapters of my novel! I'm so excited and sad at the same time. On one hand, I want to finally see it as a THING, and on the other hand, I'm sad to say good-bye to my characters for a while until I start Book 2 in the series. I promise my writing in it is wayyyyy better than my fanfiction. I write Nix fanfiction because I have nowhere else to put my head-cannons, but for my book, it's all outlined and planned out and whatnot.**

**Okay I have no idea why I'm writing this. **

**Let's get to the reading!**

**.**

**.**

*SIX'S POV*

Leave it to Nine to confuse me more than I already am confused.

So yesterday, after we decided to forget about everything, we fought again, but that time, we were smiling. We didn't look at each other with pure loathing. It was kind of pleasant actually. The two powerhouses combining and pushing each other towards the best –it was beautiful.

Today, though, Nine is acting like nothing happened. He even taunted me about slugs this morning. It doesn't help that Sam is avoiding me at the same time.

See, this is why I don't consider having a boyfriend a top priority. Guys are just stupid when it comes to love and we've got a _war _here, people!

Ugh!

.

*NINE'S POV*

"NINE! JUST FREAKING LISTEN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY WORK SO HARD?" Sarah yells at me. I turn around to face her, rolling my eyes.

"Look, Sarah. I don't know _who _designated you as the love guru here, but get over it," I say. "I do not need relationship advice. I don't even have a relationship to get advice for, for Lorien's sake."

"And you won't if you don't let me help you," Sarah says. John sighs.

"Just let her help you," he says.

I huff, sitting on my bed. Sarah crosses her leg on the couch across from my bed. John looks at her, as if to ask _Well, are you going to give him advice or not?_

"So, Nine, how did you feel about my awesome dare?" Sarah asks.

I shrug. "Didn't change anything, I guess," I say. "It was just one kiss."

"One very heated, enjoyed make out session," Sarah corrects.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I say.

"Dude," John says. "She's trying to set you up with Six. Let her."

I want to punch him. And that just shows how good of a person I am because I'd rather punch him than tell him he was moony-eyed for Six not too long ago. In front of Sarah. So yeah I'm a pretty good Loric.

"You and Six were making out quite responsively," Sarah says. "Marina had to cover Ella's eyes. A lot of people make out during Truth or Dare, but usually, it isn't that… real-looking. I am 100% honest. Nine, I saw something between you two, and then it hit me. What better match for the tough guy, than the tough girl?"

I sigh, exasperated. "Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes," Sarah answers. "To get rid of your grumpiness."

.

*SIX'S POV*

A storm is raging outside, courtesy of me. Marina bites her lip as she stares out the window. "What are you doing?" she murmurs. I ignore her, and instead, I channel my emotions and thoughts.

John barges into the room, followed by Sarah and Nine with his usual bored-looking face. "Six!" John calls. "What are you doing? People will get suspicious!" I will the storm to die down a little bit.

I shrug. "I'm bored," I say. "This is how I entertain myself."

"Then find a new hobby," John says. "We can't afford to have people notice strange weather patterns." I roll my eyes, making the storm less intense by the second.

"Find me a hobby, John. If you're so good at it," I say.

"Making out with Nine?" Sarah suggests, smirking.

"Enough of that," Nine says, brushing her off. "It was bad enough the first time."

_Bad enough?_

The storm goes back to full force.

.

*NINE'S POV*

So I'm supposed to be Nine, the dude who wants to make out with girls WHEREVER he goes. That dude isn't doing a good job then.

_Bad enough? _What the hell was that, you ask?

I have no damn idea. It's not like I'm scared of making out with Six. Plus it was just a Sarah joke.

So I just stare at her as she is lying down on her back, soaking wet. Six ended up killing the storm eventually, but an hour later, she came up to the roof and created a small cloud so that it only rained on her.

I grow a spine and walk over. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Creating weather shit," she says.

"Ah," I say, lying down next to her.

"I just love the weather," she says out of the blue. "It's like a world I own where I can do whatever I want. I wish I could do that in the real world."

"You can," I say. "And so can I. And so can anyone."

"Other than killing Setrakus Ra and saving Lorien and going back home, what do you want to do right now?" Six asks me. "Anything."

I grin. "Well," I say. "For one thing, I would really prefer that I was kissing you right now."

Six smirks back. "Oh?" she asks innocently. "I thought you said we can do whatever we want." She rolls over, so that she's on top of me, leaning against her elbows, water dripping from her soaked hair and clothes onto me. I don't mind.

I wrap my arms around her slim waist and bring her in. Our lips move in perfect unison. It's all breathtaking. Six is taking my breath away. She bites my lower lip and we proceed to make out on the roof. We roll over, and she tangles her fingers in my hair. I kiss her jawline.

And we're made for each other.

And we're the perfect match.

And I sure as hell love kissing her.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

.

*SIX'S POV*

I scramble and push him off me, standing up. I'm not going to beg him for anything. I don't even like him. If he thinks we shouldn't be doing this, then to hell with him and his perfect lips that somehow seem to be the perfect fit for mine.

"You know, whatever, Nine," I say, starting to turn away from him. "Just… whatever."

*NINE's POV*

I have got to be the dumbest idiot in the world.

.

**Not some of my best work, but I'm tired yet I forced myself to finish this before sleeping. Adios!**

**Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go :) **

**.**

**.**

*Six's POV*

Screw him. The bastard. Making me think that we'd actually work. And then I kissed him because he said he would want to be kissing me.

Stupid liar.

I hate him.

It used to be mindless rivalry before, but now I honestly hate him and screw any part of me that thinks otherwise. Asshole.

I storm back into his freaking penthouse. The others stare at me as I make my angry walk towards my room, water dripping from my hair and clothes. I hear thunder outside. Gee, I wonder why.

After a quick change of my clothes, I manipulate the air so that I can dry my hair. I'm now dressed in black pants and a gray tank top. I pull my hair back in a ponytail and make my way towards the Lecture Hall.

I set up some paper Mogs and a few obstacles. I need to let all my anger out. I need to. So I pick up a gun and I shoot. I shoot, I shoot, I shoot, and I don't stop, not one second to actually take a breath. I shoot at the Mogs because I hate them, because I hate Nine, because I hate the freaking world right now. I dodge obstacles, I jump, I run, I roll and I don't care if I get hurt, but my body works at its own. A natural at combat. You can't catch me. You can't hurt me.

And I don't know if I'm addressing these thoughts at the Mogs… or Nine.

*NINE'S POV*

"What's up with Six?" Marina asks.

"Nothing," I say when I enter the penthouse again.

"Is she okay?" Sam asks.

"Don't know."

"Did you see her before she came here?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ask her what's wrong?"

"Don't care."

I turn and leave because I can't stand that human boy asking me anymore questions. I use my super hearing to try and find Six's voice. I don't hear her talking, but I hear her grunting. She must be training in the Lecture Hall because I can hear the sounds of gunshots.

Should I go apologize for my idiocy?

I'll probably just say something even stupider.

Should I completely ignore her?

The others will notice.

Should I go back to taunting her and fighting her?

I think she'll end up shooting me.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

.

After a while, the gunshots ceased, and I managed to hear the door slam shut. Six left, to who knows where.

Now, as the rest of us watch a movie, we all hear the sound of the door opening and Six walks in, holding a brown box in her hand.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks her.

"Oh, shut up," she says, rolling her eyes.

She stops walking and opens the box. Four peers over her shoulder. "Six," he says. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm showing certain people how a real warrior acts upon fear," she says, and then she sends a steely glare in my direction. Without breaking eye contact with me, she says, "Face it." She starts walking in the direction of the Lecture Hall. Marina and Eight look at each other, shrug, and follow her, so the rest of us follow suit.

What is she up to now?

Six dumps the contents of the box onto the floor. She glares at the slugs that she brought. She crouches down, picks a couple and sets them on her hand. "I'm not afraid of you anymore," she says to them, but her voice is tight and her back is straight, like she's trying not to shudder. She lets them roll down her arm, and it's immensely gross. "See?" She turns to us. "Harmless. I don't fear them." She runs a hand over the ones in a pile that are trying to walk away from each other. "I'm a soldier. I fear no one, and no one can hurt me." I have a feeling she's not talking about the slugs.

Six stands up, and she squishes the pile of slugs with her foot. She purposefully bumps into me on her way out of the Lecture Hall and doesn't give me a second glance, like I'm just another slug she happened to step on.

Nine, you have massively screwed up. Massively.

.

I adjust Marina and Ella's aims. I look around as they shoot at the paper Mogs. John is working with Sarah and Sam. Eight is wielding a sword, practicing on some dummies. And Six… Six is working with Malcolm, who sits at the Lectern, sending obstacles at Six and being careful not to disturb everyone else's training.

Marina lowers her gun and stares at Six in awe. Malcolm is sending balls of fire at her, and she is dodging, jumping between them. She backflips over a large one, landing in a crouch. She rolls over as metal spikes fly at her. She's so graceful. Everyone has stopped training and is looking at her. It's beautiful. Six summons a gust of wind and uses it to intercept the paths of spikes and fireballs. She uses her telekinesis to stop another bunch of them in midair, yet she goes on with her ducking, leaping, and dodging. Even Malcolm is amazed. Hell, _I'm _amazed, and I'm me.

One of Malcolm's new installations comes at Six. Robots –a dozen of them, and she's weaponless, but nevertheless, she blasts two of them with lightning, and rains on another one. The third robot goes haywire. Not waterproof then. Six lifts one up and throws it overhead. She punches another one, and blood drips from her knuckles, but the wound closes up soon enough. Rapid Regeneration legacy.

With eight more left, Six jumps onto one of their backs and fiddles with the wires. She clings on to it when it charges at its friends. As the robots collide, Six lets go does a double summersault forward. To explode. Half a dozen left. Marina gasps as Six gracefully veers between the fighting group of robots and lifts an inactive one. She uses it to crush the others.

I'm in awe. If this is the result, I definitely need to piss her off more often.

She looks at Malcolm. "Sorry 'bout your automatons," she says. "Awesome training though."

Malcolm grins at her. "That was great, Six," he says. "Keep it up."

Then, she turns to us, as if acknowledging our presence for the first time. "What?" she asks, bewildered.

"That was so cool, Six," Sarah says.

Six shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said, I fear no one," she says. "Even when the Mogs think they can confuse me, I'm still fully focused on kicking their ass."

Once again, NOT talking about the Mogs.

.

.

**Opinions? Please leave a review! They make my day and push me further towards writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

She snatches her arm back from my grip. "Don't touch me," she snarls.

"Six," I say calmly, trying to reason with her.

"This is not right," she says, mimicking me. She starts to turn away.

"Why does it even bother you?" I snap. She spins back to look at me, her gray eyes stormy. "It's not like it was of any importance. What happened to your careless, heartless attitude?"

A part of me knows that I shouldn't have said that. "What are you implying?" Six demands, stomping her foot. The others will hear us, won't they? "You actually think I _like _you?"

"You kissed me first."

"Because that's what you said you wanted!" Six exclaims. Touché. "You are one screwed up mess, Nine."

"At least I don't live a lie, pretending not to care," I say. "Because I actually do not care."

She laughs, a loud laugh that echoes through the corridor. "Oh, you do, Nine," she says. "You care more than I ever will." And Six grabs me by the face and kisses me, full on the lips, and almost as soon as I begin to respond, she pulls away. "Tell me you didn't care about that. Look me in the eye and tell me that did not just matter to you."

She doesn't give me time to answer. She just walks away, something I've gotten used to these past couple of days.

Oh, I am so massively screwed.

*SIX'S POV*

I'm sitting in my room, and he gently knocks on my door. "Hey, John," I say.

"He sits down on the edge of my bed. "I told Sarah about the kiss," he says. At first, I think he means one of my kisses with Nine, and I'm puzzled, but then I understand. "She took it pretty well. She said she understands our fascination with each other because it was the first time we've seen another Garde member."

I smile at him, despite my terrible mood. "You've got a decent girlfriend, John," I say.

He laughs. "She also said that she doesn't bother being jealous of you because you have feelings for Nine."

"Way to ruin it, John," I say. "But honestly, no. I don't care about him. He doesn't care about me."

"But you guys fit," John says. "I don't know how I never saw it before, but you guys are alike."

"Too alike," I say. "Alike to a certain extent where we can strangle each other at any given time."

"Look," John begins. "I know you don't like him, and I know how conceited and presumptuous he may seem, but he's really kindhearted. He has a different side, and you know it because you're just the same as him."

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I don't think so, John," I say.

"Suit yourself," he says. "But FYI, Sarah says she "ships" you and him. I'm not really sure what boats have to do with it, but I guess it means something like she wants you to end up with him or something. I don't know."

I shrug. "I don't get humans sometimes," I say.

"Yeah, me neither."

*NINE's POV*

I walk in as soon as John leaves Six's room. "What?" she asks immediately, her tone hard.

"You're scary," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes. "'I'm so sorry I acted like a complete idiot.' 'I apologize.' 'I didn't mean to hurt you.' Yeahhh… NO," she snaps. "Now get out."

"Fine," I huff. "Whatever. You're just scared I'll end up challenging you. What's the matter? Do you only beat robots?" She scowls.

"Nine, I swear, you are one sentence away from getting a good beating to the head," Six says threateningly, standing up. I cross my arms defiantly, and she glares at me. We stare at each other for a while, and then Six breaks the silence by saying, "It's your fault things are so messed up, you know."

I sigh. "I know. I'm sorry."

Even though she mocked at the possibility of an apology just a few minutes ago, Six's face softens. "I guess I overreacted too. I mean there's _obviously _no way for us to actually date," she says. "We kissed because it was impulsive, not because we love each other. You and me, we're both into this war so much we have no time for relationships. We're both impulsive and flirtatious, and I guess it sort of ended up happening, so let's just move on. At least this was for the better. Maybe it will make us bear to be in the same room with each other. Truce?"

I stare at Six's outstretched hand. I feel kind of rejected. I have no idea why, since I have no feelings for Six.

Or do I?

Shit shit shit shit shit shit.

I guess I do. Oh crap. This is bad.

I hesitate, and then I shake her hand. "Truce," I answer.

"By the way, Nine, you're not a bad warrior," she says, grinning. "I'd say you're almost half as good as me." She winks.

I give a short, forced laugh. "Yeah," I say. "Keep telling yourself that."

.

I bang on the door of John and Sarah's room. "Open up!" I yell. John opens the door, giving me a baffled look. "I need your help," I say, looking between him and Sarah.

"Yes…" Sarah trails off.

"I realized I like Six! Now help me unlike her! Now!" I exclaim.

"Whoa, whoa, back up," John says. "You like Six? We knew it!"

"Why do you need to unlike her?" Sarah says.

"Because she thinks our kisses were impulsive and meaningless. Plus the whole thing is wrong and –

"Kisses?" Sarah asks. "How many times did you kiss?"

"Three times and I sorta said 'This isn't right' which is why she was mad at me…" I mumble.

It feels so weird. The great almighty Nine realizing he actually has feelings for someone, his biggest rival, someone who would laugh in his face if he told her.

She was right.

I am such a mess.

**Reviews? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Okay so this is the second to last chapter of this story. The last one should be up in a few days (maximum Sunday). I'm working on a separate Nix one shot, and if you've read my one shot "Where Have You Been All My Life" (the one with Six and Nine on Lorien), then I plan on continuing it after this story is over. WHYBAML (Long title o.O) will be 5 chapters long. So these are my current plans. **

**Anyway, sorry again. Here's chapter ****extremelyawesomealien ****Nine. ;) **

**.**

**.**

"Hey," Six says, walking into the Lecture Hall. I have been pointlessly staring at the wall for like a thousand years. "You're not training," she points out. "That's unlike you. Anything wrong?"

Despite all the previous awkwardness, Six is doing a massive job at actually being friends. It's like nothing ever happened and we were just born as best friends. I can't say I don't like it, but there's this nagging feeling inside of me that wants us to be more than friends, and I know I'm supposed to be the all-tough Nine, the guy least likely to fall in love, but I just can't help it.

"I'm fine," I say. "Just thinking."

"I didn't know you had a brain," Six teases, winking at me. I don't respond, so her smile falters and she puts a hand on my arm, saying, "You didn't retort. Nine, what's going on? Are you worried about Five or defeating the Mogs or something?"

"No," I say simply.

She lets go of my arm, tapping her chin. "Yeah, we're not big worriers when it comes to war stuff, are we?" She smiles. I try forcing a smile of my own. "Come on. You're worrying me. You can tell me anything."

She sits down on the floor, cross-legged and gestures for me to follow her lead. I do. She stares at me with her wide gray eyes.

*SIX'S POV*

Nine is starting to severely worry me by not acting like his loud, boisterous self. "I'm facing a problem," he says. "I think I'm turning into a… weakling."

I laugh. "A weakling?" I ask. "Why is that?"

"I think some part of me is becoming a cheesy, lovey-dovey idiot," he says, but not without adding, "Like Four."

I smirk. "I think I know what's up," I say. "You like someone, and you don't want to because you don't want to hurt your friend… who's her boyfriend."

"Wait… what?"

"I'm saying you like Marina," I say. "And you don't want to like her because you feel guilty about Eight being your best friend, and you hate emotions –just like me– so all of this is wrong to you. That explains why you said you wanted to kiss me. you needed to convince yourself you don't like Marina."

*NINE'S POV*

"You're saying it as if you're saying Earth and Lorien are round, or that we need air to breathe, or that I'm the most awesome person in the universe. You know, facts like these," I say, trying to distract myself from face-palming.

How, _how, _HOW, **how, **how, H O W, could someone be so freaking oblivious and blind. I fight the urge to grab Six by the shoulder and shake her and shout at her and tell her that no, I do not freaking like Marina, and no, I did not say I wanted to kiss her because I wanted to convince myself I don't.

See, this ^ is why I prefer being emotionless most of the time.

Six laughs. She _laughs. _"That's the Nine I know," she says. "No, seriously, if it's not Marina, then what the hell is bothering you?" She uncrosses her legs and hugs her knees.

"The idiocy of some people," I mutter under my breath.

"Who?" she asks. Ah, crap. Supersonic hearing. Of course. "John? If you're mad at him for falling for a human and acting ridiculously noble at times, let it go because he isn't changing his mind."

"Not John," I say. "He's a given idiot."

"Eight? Sarah? Marina? Sam? Ella? Malcolm?" she guesses. "Is it _my _idiocy?" I don't say anything. "Wait, so it's _me_? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"When did I act like an idiot?" she presses on.

"Never. Just forget about it."

She stands up. "You're acting strangely," she says, getting defensive. I get up too.

"Six," I say. "I didn't mean it in _that _sense. I meant that there are things you're not seeing, things that you're oblivious to."

Her defensive expression morphs into a confused one. "Like what?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "I never, ever, ever hated you, Six. I used to fight you because I wanted to remind you that you're not invincible, and I sort of wanted to remind myself too. You were starting to look like _a thing, _as in, you were starting to actually scare me, and when I found out about the slugs thing, I kept taunting you because you needed to be reminded that you're not all high and mighty. I'm not high and mighty either. I felt like no one was there to challenge you. Taunting you was a way to show you that you are not made of steel."

"Nine, I'm not sure –

"No, listen," I say. Now that I've started speaking, I can't stop myself from letting it all out. "Seeing you with Sam just killed me. I knew you deserved a Loric, someone equally as strong as you are, and I knew you didn't like him. You're not prejudiced, but you are _meant _to be with someone from Lorien, and then when we played truth or dare… I felt something. I honestly felt something. We were kissing because of a dare, but I really, really felt like it was just _right. _I freaking hate cheesiness. You know me. you hate cheesiness too, but for once, all that stupid movie, mushy-gushy stuff actually made a little sense.

"And then you saved my ass against those humans. I was completely and utterly humiliated, and _you _were the distraction that allowed them to get me. Confession time: I overheard you talking with Sam, saying you have no Loric to date because John and Eight are taken, you have a bad feeling about Five, and last but not least, you said 'Nine is Nine.' I was freaking pissed, Six. Sarah kept telling me that there was no better match for the tough guy than the tough girl, and I didn't listen. I rolled my eyes at her and dismissed her as stupid.

"Then I acted silly and said that kissing you was 'bad enough' the first time. I will apologize for this for a billion times, okay? I am sorry. I'm stupid. We get that. Next, I told you I wanted to be kissing you, and we kissed, and it was freaking amazing, and once again, I was stupid. I was _scared _of love, I guess. I was terrified. When you started doing all this I-am-brave shit, showing me that I won't hurt you. And –

"Nine –

"Don't! You kissed me, telling me you don't care, and showing me that I _do _care, and now we're being friendly towards each other, and it's killing me because I do not want to be friends. Six, I freaking like you. Hell, I might even love you and I don't even know how it's possible for me to actually love someone but I do, and it doesn't matter to you because you come and say that I like _Marina. _How could someone be so oblivious to everything. You're blind!"

I pant. That took a lot of breath to get out.

"Nine," Six says, closing her eyes, her voice barely over a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I snap, looking away. "You don't care, and now I'm a silly weakling, so yay, congratulations, you're officially the strongest member of the Garde. The only one without feelings."

"But Nine," she whispers, touching my upper arm. I turn and face her again, and I'm startled when I see that Six's eyes are actually watery. Six never cries. "I do have feelings."

.

.

**Please review! Your reviews will make me write Chapter 10 way faster. :)**


	10. Finale

**FINALLLL CHAPTERRRR!**

**.**

**.**

I have the vaguest memory of some words being spoken, some emotions being expressed and then the feeling of her falling into my arms, not dangerously falling, but falling with some sort of… sadness.

I can't shake the memory of her teary eyes as she stared at me. Six never, ever, ever, ever, _ever, _cries. She's a tough shell. She's strong and she's powerful.

So when I tighten my arms around her, I know that something's wrong because she's holding on too, so tightly, as if I'm her lifeline.

"You have a surprisingly good memory," she whispers into my neck.

"Yeah," is all I manage.

She pulls away. "Nine," she says, her voice small and I realize that she must feel pressured.

"Six, look, you don't have to pity me. I'm fine," I say, though I wonder how fine I really am without her.

She shakes her head. "I'm not going to apologize because it will be like Setrakus Ra apologizing for being an asshole," she says, a bit of the usual Six coming back to her. "But I guess that yeah, I acted like a total bitch. A totally oblivious bitch. And I wish I didn't. Honestly? I wasn't that blind." She pauses. "I was hurt, okay? You were a freaking douchebag, and I knew that no one is supposed to hurt me, and especially not you, Nine. Some part of me must've known, but I was too busy being bitter to actually acknowledge it. I know you're not into Marina."

"I thought you were heartless," I idiotically blurt out.

Some part of Six snaps. Momentarily, she goes back to her confident self. "Would you honestly like me if you thought so?" she asks me, smirking, even though her eyes somewhat still look teary.

"I guess not," I say sheepishly.

"You're incredible," she says, laughing. "You are the first person to _almost _make me cry ever since Katarina's death."

"That's good," I say. "Not in that sense, but it's good because I've finally managed to convince you that you have feelings."

"Look who's talking," she says.

"I do have feelings," I admit. "But I like to keep them hidden."

"I knew we were the same," she says. "Now, come on. Follow me."

So much for our "moment".

.

Six clears her throat. All the others (except Malcolm, who's working somewhere again) look up. "I'd like to announce," she begins. "That I officially DO NOT despise Nine."

I want to ask her what she's doing, and why she's making a scene, but then she walks over to me and kissed me, full on the lips.

In front of everyone.

Yep.

She just goes ahead and grabs me by the hair and crashes her lips into mine with enough force to take down a bunch of human gangsters, so I put my hands on her neck and I kiss her back. Eight hoots in the background.

I think it's Eight.

I don't know.

It doesn't matter right now.

Nothing matters. Nothing nothing nothing. Not the Mogs, not our friends, nothing nothing.

Six is the first to pull away. She turns to the others. "Well," she says, as everyone gazes at us, mouths agape. "That's that. Bye!" She waves before grasping my hand and taking off towards the elevator. "What happens now?" she asks me, grinning. I take her other hand too.

"I don't know," I say, smiling. "What does the mighty Six want to do? A date?"

She gives me a cheeky smile. "A date?" she asks with mock astonishment. "But you haven't officially asked me, have you?"

"Well, Six, would you like to go out with me on our first official date?" I ask.

She closes the distance between us and stares up at me, and this is a whole new Six to me. I like her this way. "What do you think?"

For once, _I _make the first move and kiss her tenderly. I can feel her smiling, and then I pull away, saying, "Shall we?"

She nods, and we descend in the elevator.

.

"What changes now?" I ask as we walk through the park.

"Nothing," Six says. "I will always be the same badass chick who can kick your sorry ass in a minute."

"Sure," I say. "That explains all the times I got the better of you."

"Aha, but those were 'times'," Six answers. "Times that do not equal half the times _I _beat _you."_

"Actually, Marina counted," I say. "Half-half."

"Crap," Six mutters.

"Does that really matter?"

"To me, it does."

I laugh.

"Hey Nine," she pipes up. "Those girls are staring at you. What are they? Twelve?" She squints her eyes.

"Someone's jealous," I say in a singsong voice.

Six scoffs. "I'm way better than that."

"Sure," I say sardonically. I turn to the girls and yell, "HEY!"

"What are you doing?" Six hisses.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," I yell, pointing to her. "RIGHT HERE, AND SHE'S A SCARY ONE, KICKED MY ASS A BUNCH OF TIMES!"

I turn back to Six, who's glaring at me. "You're stupid."

"Pfft."

She smirks. "By the way," she says. "When did I ever give you permission to call me your girlfriend?"

"You are one piece of work, Six," I say, shaking my head.

.

Six isn't going to be a particularly easy person to be with. It's a miracle that we even got to this point, but things like these remind me that she's worth it.

It's been one hell of a ride with her. She's confusing. She's bewildering, but she's also captivating and bewitching. I honestly love her.

Last month, I would be disgusted at myself for showing too much emotions, making myself vulnerable in the process, but no. I love her.

So when we're walking home, and we spot Mogs closing in on the building, she turns to me and says, perfectly calm, "Let's go kick some ass."

And we do.

.

.

**THE END.**

**SO HOW WAS IT?**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**FINAL CHAPTERRR**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE **

**BUT HONESTLY,**

**Reviews? :) **


End file.
